


Хьюго явно (не) одобрит

by XMRomalia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Эрнест остался на ночевку у Люсьена со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями.





	Хьюго явно (не) одобрит

Эрнест фыркал глухо, сворачиваясь на тёмных простынях чужой квартиры маленьким клубком. Отец его редко пускал на ночевки, к кому бы они ни были — хорошие мальчики ведь не гуляют по ночам, хорошие мальчики сидят дома…  
  
Только вот Эрнест не хороший, никогда не был им. Никогда, и потому чаще он по собственному желанию сбегал в темноту ночи к друзьям — через окно, соскользнув вниз по стене, поросшей плющом; через заднюю дверь, через подвал или что-то в этом духе… Впрочем, не бесследно. Отец точно имел вшитый в подкорку мозга радар, что начинал пищать точно резанный каждый раз, когда Эрнест творил хуйню. Сбегал из дому, например, или ввязывался в драку, или бил соседей по коленям…  
  
И потому он оставил записку в этот раз. Короткую такую, прикрепленную к холодильнику на магнитик с утконосом, и Эрнест прекрасно знал, что от отцовских звонков его это не спасет. Совсем, и потому вслед каждому отцовскому звонку во время ночного побега почти на полном автомате отправлялось смс  _«бать, все хорошо, меня не убили и не продали в рабство»_ , занесенное Эрнестом в шаблоны. Пару кликов — и все, на полчаса Хьюго более-менее спокоен. Была ли это забота о волнующемся отце? Или отмашка, дабы успокоить свои нервы? Эрнест не брался отвечать, протирая глаза и отправляя очередное смс в ответ на звонок. Лучше так, чем будет как в младшей школе, когда Эрнест сбежал на ночевку к другу, а отец поднял чуть ли не национальную гвардию, дабы его найти.  
  
Отложив телефон, он лениво зыркнул вначале на электронные часы, а затем — на обнаженную спину парня, сидящего за чёрным ноутбуком. Тот курил, и время густым табачным дымом улетучивалось вникуда, заставляя Эрнеста поморщиться, разглядывая россыпь родинок между чужими лопатками.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь уже ляжешь вовремя, а не в три часа ночи?  
  
Ночевать у Бладмарча было странно. Все — даже ебучие простыни! — пропахло лавандовым мылом, капучино и-и… Чем-то терпким. Орегано, что ли. Он уткнулся в подушку, вдыхая поплотнее и улыбаясь уголками губ…  
  
Как-то запоздало осознавая, что на него после сказанной фразы смотрят. Пристально так, полуобернувшись и усмехаясь с хитринкой в глазах.  
  
Твою же мать. Он нюхает подушку. На кровати.  _Его_  подушку.  
  
— А ты когда-нибудь уже поцелуешь меня первым?  
  
Эрнест оскорбленно поджал губы, отворачиваясь к стенке. Оставив, впрочем, подушку в собственных крепких объятиях, точно та могла сбежать, могла раствориться в темноте, а вместе с ней исчез бы и запах чужого мятного шампуня «без слёз», вместе с ней пропало бы чувство странного уюта, которого даже дома (особенно дома) не было.  
  
Услышав же чужой смешок и ощутив ладонь на талии, что притягивала его к себе, он хотел выдать тысячу и один синоним к «мудак», «сучара» и «скотина» в чужую сторону, но все же фыркнул тихо, нахохлившись, как воробей:  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
И утыкаясь обратно в подушку, думал, что когда-нибудь убьет Люсьена. Ночью, например. Наложив эту самую подушку ему на лицо, прижимая до того сильно, что тот задохнется, закатит свои ебанные зенки, вывалит посиневший язык…  
  
— Что, даже не попробуешь исправиться?.. — Выдохнули ему в загривок, обнимая поперек талии, и, сипло фыркая, Эрнест, пожалуй, даже сожалел, что не назвал его мудаком. Или сучарой. Или скотиной.  
  
— Нет. — Он почти ворчал в чужую подушку, сжимаясь, стараясь вжаться в неё, сократить точки соприкосновения с человеческой версией бледной поганки. Тот, впрочем, не отступал; юркал ладонями под футболку, оглаживал ребра.  
  
— Жаль. — Его усмешка ощущалась кожей. — А то я, может быть, передумал бы. Скорректировал бы свой режим…  
  
— Пошел в жопу, Люсьен.  
  
Эрнест ненавидел его. Всей душой ненавидел этого ебнутого платинового блондина, помешанного на кожаных браслетах, пирсинге и трех шестерках. Он ненавидел чужие ладони, так контрастно скользящие по бёдрам; выдыхал от злобы, а не от возбуждения, ощущая легкий укус за ухом.  
  
— Я ведь пойду, Эрни~ — со смехом фыркнул тот, и Эрнест попытался задушить его. Ртом, прижимая к себе за загривок, кусая за губы и рыча, точно бешеный зверек.  
  
Получалось так себе, но у него еще много времени для практики.  
  
К тому же, поваленный на спину Люсьен явно не против чужих попыток.


End file.
